1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a match book type assembly including a housing for the protective covering of a plurality of items such as matches wherein the housing includes prominently displayed outer surface portions thereof covered by a photograph and/or advertising indicia and a base portion dimensioned and disposed to orient the housing in an upright position for viewing of the prominent surface areas especially when the housing is in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coverings, housings, and like protective assemblies used to cover, for example, matches have been known in the prior art for many years. Typically, the structure known as "match books" are relatively small in configuration and intended to be "pocket sized." Such variable match book type assemblies generally comprise a stiff paper or like foldable material housing of somewhat minimal size greater than a supply of matches or other type items themselves. The housing is positionable between an open and closed position to respectively provide access to the items in the housing for removal thereof or protection thereof during carrying.
Where the items in the assembly are matches, a scratch or striking surface is normally provided on the exterior of the housing and formed from a generally abrasive or like applicable material to provide moving contact with the ignitable match head and ignition thereof. While the above set forth structure is applicable for its intended function, such function is normally directed towards the adequate protection of matches when carried in the pocket or on the person of the user.
The extensive use of matches in today's society, even with the advent of small, inexpensive portable lighters, suggest a need for an improved match book assembly which, while not necessarily designed to be carried on the person, may be specifically structured, configured and dimensioned for display such as on a table, desk or other likely accessible area. While advertising is a common addition to the exterior surfaces of prior art match book type structures, such advertising is generally less than totally effective and lacks a quality aesthetic appearance due in large part to the inexpensive material from which the match book covers are generally made as well as the relatively small size of such match books.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for an improved match book type assembly capable of being oriented in a substantially upright position when supported on a desk, table top, or like supporting surface. Further, when in such upright position, exposed outer surfaces of the improved match book type assembly should be structured and/or used for mounting of quality, highly decorative and aesthetically pleasing advertising or other applicable decorative coverings. In addition, while the size of the improved match book assembly may be significantly greater, such enlarged size does not necessitate the corresponding lengthening of the matches contained within the subject match book assembly. The smaller or "normal" size matches are recognized as being easier to handle and in some instances safer.